


I have declared a war on the silence before the storm

by halostatic



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: Finger Sucking, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halostatic/pseuds/halostatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of rutting, a little bit of domesticity in the early morning hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have declared a war on the silence before the storm

Rick's favorite thing when they had the time alone in the early, grey morning hours was to just lie in their cell together, bodies pressed together as Rick trailed fingers gently over the surprisingly delicate bones of Daryl's wrists. None of them got much sleep lately what with someone always having to be on watch over the prison yard and with Judith often waking up at odd hours screaming to be held, changed, or fed.

Rick still had the remnants of sleep clinging in the corners of his eyes when he pressed closer and touched Daryl's naked shoulder with his lips. Daryl stirred and let out a sigh. "Gotta get up soon, Rick," he said in that southern drawl that somehow sounded rougher when he was half asleep.

"A few hours more, mom," Rick joked. His hot breath caused goose flesh to rise on Daryl's body.

"Can't. You know that, man," Daryl said. Rick felt Daryl's fingers find his own and he squeezed them softly. "It'd be nice though," he added and Rick nodded against Daryl's back.

The closeness and warmth was enough to make Rick's cock stir, Daryl felt it against him. He pushed his ass back against the half hard bulge.

"Got time enough to take care of that," Daryl muttered. He dragged Rick's fingers to his mouth and sucked them in. Rick groaned and rutted his clothed dick against Daryl's ass. There were far too many layers of fabric separating them for Rick's taste, but the friction was a fine enough substitute.

"Come on Sheriff, come on, come for me," Daryl said. His words were sloppy and wet around Rick's fingers.

Rick was trying, God knows he was, he wriggled his free hand around to grasp hold of Daryl's hip. He squeezed, just hard enough to drag a filthy, wretched, low moan out of Daryl's mouth.

"You gonna come for me too Daryl?" Rick goaded as he continuously ground against Daryl's ass.

"Just like that, huh, sucking on my fingers like this? I'm going to come and you are too, come on," Rick moaned against the nape of Daryl's neck. He pulled his lips back just enough to rake his teeth across the sensitive skin. Daryl came first after that, biting lightly on the meaty part of Rick's fingers as his body shivered with his orgasm. Rick followed after with a hard long press of his cock against Daryl. He mouthed the curse he wanted to shout against Daryl's skin.

They laid spent, collecting themselves before any of them bothered to even move.  
"Fuck, Rick," Daryl sounded.

"Yeah," Rick agreed.

Judith cut in then, they heard her little squeals from a few cells down, and not surprisingly Daryl was the first one up. He reached down to the floor for his shirt and pulled it on.

"I got her," he said, and Rick just nodded.

"Hey, Daryl," Rick called out. He reached his hand out and Daryl squeezed his fingers again. "Okay," Rick added, and he was rewarded with a rare little side smile from the other man. Rick let himself have his few minutes alone as he heard the others in the group start to stir about. In the end, it was crucial for them both to have these little moments, if only for sanity's sake.

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> I am just so stellar with summaries, yikes. Once again betaed by the same lovely friend as before and title also taken from a song...again. This time from "Drag King" by Every Time I Die.


End file.
